Experimentation
by Ethereal Juliet
Summary: A night out in London can make all kinds of strange things happen. Not explicit, but enough to not be T-rated. (From my AO3 account as FairyDrink)


It was not very often that Integra Hellsing found herself surrounded by people her age. Much less in a lively, crowded London bar. But if there was anyone in the whole world who needed, deserved, a drink, it was her. It had been an awful couple of weeks. Not just because of the spike in vampire activity, but also the cleaning and the paperwork that came afterwards (with the always welcome meetings with the Knights). So, when her office clock struck midnight, she decided to leave her work where it was, changed her clothes, and left the Hellsing manor for a couple of hours in London. She had really only changed her white shirt for a blue blouse, put on a pair of earrings, and grabbed a purse. She was not in the mood for a dress, and her regular pants and boots worked just fine since all she wanted was to get a drink in a place that was not her own, dark office.

Walter had seemed slightly surprised at her decision, but wished her a good time before she got into the taxi. That other certain character that inhabited her house had not made an appearance. He was probably still gloating from the carnage he had perpetrated during the week. That is to say, Alucard was a superb weapon, but, oh so messy.

Well, she could use a drink on her own once in a while. She asked for a whisky, straight, no fancy drinks for her, thank you very much. After fighting, and living with, bloody vampires, whisky was godsent. Leave those fruity drinks to women whose only care in the world was putting on their makeup correctly.

As the bartender set the drink in front of her and she started sipping on it, she surveyed the room. The academic year had only started some months before, and the place was swarming with young people from the colleges in town. They were probably her own age, but she couldn't help but feel older. They sure were an easy prey for midians, flaunting their vitality around, so trusting and vain… Leave it to her to turn crowd-watching in a morbid direction. She could have been one of these people, if her obligations had not drawn her back to the Hellsing headquarters right after high school. She had been quite fond of academics, particularly history and literature, but who has time for such things when you are dealing with Dracula himself on a daily basis. He was a walking source on obscure topics. When he wanted to be.

Integra was almost done with her drink and thinking about heading back home, when she noticed the clicking of heels behind her as the door to the bar opened. Although there were several other women wearing high heels, those steps caught her attention immediately.

"A Martini. Dry." The voice was deep and feminine, far from those squealing voices young women used these days, and it fit the woman that appeared by her side perfectly. Integra stared curiously as she took off her jacket, revealing a white bandage dress clinging to a slim, perfectly proportioned body. She swept her long black hair to the side and smiled politely at Integra, revealing bright brown eyes under her bangs. Integra couldn't help but blush and feel slightly out of place. She was one of the most beautiful women she had seen in a while, and she was well-acquainted with British socialites. She chatted idly with the bartender while he poured her drink, and Integra could tell he was just as fascinated by her as she was. She suddenly looked at her with rosy cheeks and smiled.

"You do not mind that I take this seat? Or were you waiting for someone?"

Integra shook her head and smiled "No, I am not. I was probably going to go home soon anyway"

The girl's eyes widened a bit "Oh, and here I was hoping that I would be able to talk to someone else who was alone at this bar". She giggled, and Integra laughed along. She didn't have the chance to talk to other females in an informal setting very often. Some careless talk would do her some well.

"I guess I have no choice but to stay. What is your name?"

"Alexandra" her accent reminded Integra of somewhere in Eastern Europe, but she could not pinpoint a country.

"I am Integra" she extended her hand to her, who shook it softly. She was slightly cold, but so was the bar itself "What brings you to London?"

She smiled back candidly "School. I am working on my doctorate"

"What field?"

"Literature" the brunette's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

Well, that was interesting, wasn't it? Integra ordered another drink and turned to ask her, "Any period in particular?"

"Nineteenth century Russian"

"That's a coincidence. It happens to be one of my favorite periods as well. Tolstoy?"

Alexandra rested her cheek on the palm of her hand and took a drink of her vodka "And Chekhov. But mostly Tolstoy, yes"

The conversation went on over the works of the writer, and his explorations of human nature and behavior. Integra really had not had such an intellectually stimulating conversation in a long time, and she was happy to allow herself some more time at the bar to discuss something far removed from vampirism with such a charming person. Not that war strategy wasn't an art form of its own, but she could use the break. She barely noticed she was already on her third drink as her partner talked about some nuances that were lost in the translation of War and Peace from Russian to English. Integra knew well that she was not drunk, but her head did feel light, and she was way more involved in the conversation that she thought she would. The woman by her had gotten closer to her as she talked, her face a mere inches away from hers as they conversed. Integra could smell the vodka on her lips.

She suddenly stood up from her stool and ran her hand through her deep black hair "Well, I have to use the lady's room"

Integra was going to reply that she would wait, when she saw her extended hand. She blinked up to her in confusion, only to be greeted with a wink. She rose from her seat herself, and then the alcohol hit her. Perhaps as an answer, perhaps as a way to steady herself, she took the outstretched hand in her own and was led away from the counter. She wanted to mutter something about leaving the jacket behind, or paying, wait, had she paid already?, but she was quiet as she walked to the lady's rooms hand in hand with hand with her companion.

The door swung closed behind them. There was nobody else in there, which Integra thought to be a little strange given how many people had been in the main room, but she did not pay much attention. While walking to the end of the stalls, she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed, but she thought to herself that she looked overall pretty composed. Aside from the fact that she was being led by the hand by a pale, dark haired beauty. That part was _funny_. She just chuckled to herself and focused her attention on the woman in front, on the way she swayed her hips… And then everything went a little bit too fast.

Before she knew it, she was pressing the woman's body against a wall, foreheads touching, and her own breath heavy. She realized then that she was a bit taller than the person in front of her, as she had to lift her chin and bend down to kiss her. Her lips were soft but still colder than her own, and offered little more protest than a whimper when she deepened the kiss. There was something undoubtedly enticing about holding the back of her head with her fingers lost in black, silky hair, while the other hand rested possessively on the curve of her hip covered by the white dress. Integra tentatively pushed her knee between her thighs, lifting her dress to her waist. All she received was a muffled moan against her lips, and hands that struggled to undo the buttons of her pants. It all came to a halt as she uttered one name.

"Alucard"

"Yes, Master?" the figure in her arms purred in a still feminine voice and nibbled at her ear.

Integra grabbed the creature by the shoulders, and looked down into her, _his_ , eyes. "What was your idea by all of this? Did you really think that I would not know by the moment you sat down beside me?"

Those brown eyes looked up to her and, as they blinked under long, luscious lashes a couple of times, they regained their usual red color. The face, though, kept a playful, innocent look. "Oh, but, Master, I was so bored at home…" he draped his arms around Integra's neck in an attempt to pull her close again.

"What in the world made you think I would be attracted to this particular form?"

The response was said directly into her mind, in that deep, masculine voice that made her legs shake unwittingly "And here I had thought that your attraction to me went past outer appearances…" he leaned in, chuckling, and breathed against her lips "Besides, sapphic love is such an exquisite experience… it would be very selfish of me to deny my dear master that pleasure, right?"

Integra huffed and disentangled herself from his arms. "That is enough. While this has been quite interesting, it is time to go home"

The response was a pouting face, and she had to suppress the urge to laugh. The vampire twirled in front of the mirror, admiring his own artificial form "I believed I had done a very accurate and pleasant job".

Integra walked to the door "I am familiar with the history of my organization, and with the shapes you have taken over the centuries" she stopped at the doorway and gave him an amused stare, eyebrow raised "And 'Alexandra', _seriously_? Also, since when do you even speak Russian?"

Alucard shrugged his shoulders and followed after her "I have had plenty of time to learn. And I spent time there some centuries ago." The vampire kept the female shape as they walked through the bar and into the street. He could have gone home on his own, but Integra suspected he was enjoying this pretense much more than she wanted to think about.

A taxi stopped in front of them. "Oh, and, Alucard?"

"Hmm?"

"You should keep that accent. For tonight"

His eyes widened and his recognizable grin spread across the feminine features. Before she could protest, Integra had him wrapping his arm around hers and resting his head on her shoulder with an oblivious, happy look. This time she could not help but laugh as they entered the car. This vampire was truly insufferable.


End file.
